


Hunted Moon

by enby__alexf



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-Green Creek, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Draco Is A Witch, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Magic but not JK magic, Mates, Werewolf Mates, Witches, harry is a werewolf, idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el líder de un grupo de brujos rebeldes y en contra de las leyes lobunas pero cuando la guerra comienza a estar a la vuelta de la esquina, no le queda mas remedio que recurrir a su enemigo mortal y el hombre lobo que ha visitado a Draco en sueños desde que puede recordarlo, Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo lo publique hace mucho, pero lo baje porque me sentía inseguro de la historia. Ahora no tengo tales escrúpulos. Por lo que si tengo escrúpulos es que después de que publique todo el material que tengo es que no se cuando voy a seguir escribiéndolo pero tal vez al tenerlo aquí fuera me de la motivación que necesito para eso.  
> xoxo, Alex.

Blaise se inclinó hacia adelante, sus rodillas se quedaron pegadas al charco de sangre que salía del enorme lobo color marrón que yacía muerto frente a él. Lo habían decapitado, su cabeza colgaba de una parte del pellejo de forma precaria y hacía que Blaise tuviera una ganas enormes de vomitar. Esto no parecía un trabajo de ningún brujo, los brujos eran limpios, hirviendo a los lobos desde adentro, ahogándolos o en su defecto clavando partículas de plata hasta el músculo que los dejaba fuera de combate.

Pero esto era mucho más brutal que eso. Y lo peor de todo era que había por lo menos 7 cadáveres allí, una manada entera. 

Blaise sacó un vial de su túnica y empezó a recoger la sangre, manchando sus dedos morenos, su cara descompuesta en asco. No era muy glamuroso esto de ser mago, los ingredientes estaban fuera siempre del alcance de mantenerse limpio y bien arreglado. Debía recoger la sangre que pudiera, la sangre de lobo era excelente en la magia de protección y en los rituales de luna llena.

Aunque era más poderosa si era tomada de un lobo vivo y a voluntad, pero eso no iba a pasar gracias a la guerra que había entre los brujos y los lobos. Blaise sacó su teléfono y tomó fotos de la escena después de haber guardado debidamente los dos viales llenos de sangre espesa. Fotografió a los primeros cuatro lobos sin problemas pero cuando llegó al quinto se dio cuenta que estaba vivo y que lloraba por lo bajo con un cuchillo de plata clavado en la parte baja del estomago, el mejor amigo de Blaise, Draco ya estaba a su lado evaluando al lobo con cuidado.

Era pequeño, probablemente perteneciente a un adolescente o a un niño y tenía unos enormes y definitivamente poco humanos ojos verdes.

Draco lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, a sus apenas 16 años, era el brujo más prometedor de todo el grupo y que seguramente los lideraría en cuanto los líderes actuales fueran inevitablemente asesinados en la guerra. El rubio sacó la daga de plata con fuerza, el lobo gimoteo pero Draco gritó y soltó el cuchillo como si lo quemara.

Blaise fue a coger el cuchillo pero Draco lo detuvo.

“¡No!” exclamó “No lo cojas, tiene algo extraño, tal vez un hechizo”

El lobo se volvió a quejar y Draco puso su mano sobre la piel del lobo, extrayendo la sangre contaminada por la plata y poniéndola en un cubo que tenía cerca. Esa sangre seguramente serviría para enfriar las espadas de los brujos.

El lobo emitió un gruñido, pero Draco le dio una mirada molesta.

“Cállate” le dijo entre dientes “Te estoy salvando la vida, maldito perro”

Los ojos del lobo brillaron de color naranja pero dejó de gruñir y se relajo para que Draco pudiera cocer su herida con hilo de oro que seguramente acababa de sacar de su túnica. La túnica de Draco siempre tenía las cosas más extrañas dentro.

Y fue entonces cuando Blaise lo vio, en el piso cerca del lobo que estaba más lejano a la masacre había una frase escrita en sangre de lobo: ‘Dios castiga a los contaminados y a los demonios’ Con sus manos temblando tomó una foto. Draco ya había terminado con el lobo y entre ambos lo metieron dentro del bosque más cercano y lo taparon con algunos arbustos. Era cierto que los lobos y los brujos estaban en guerra, pero para los brujos estaban más que prohibido asesinar o dejar desamparados a cualquier cosa viva que no fuera para comer o que los hubiera amenazado antes y este lobo solo estaba muy moribundo.

Draco cogió el puñal con ayuda de un pedazo de cuero y lo guardó en su túnica. A lo lejos se escucho un canto de lobo y Blaise cogió el balde de sangre antes de que ambos corrieran fuera del rango del olfato de estos estúpidos perros.


	2. Oráculos y malos deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los brujos del grupo de Theo son asesinados y entonces, el grupo de las serpientes tienen que reunirse de nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, ayer se me olvido explicar muchas cosas sobre este fic pero mejor tarde que nunca. Este fic es una AU de Harry Potter donde los personajes están introducidos en el universo de TJ Klune que aparece en la serie Wolfsong. No necesitan leer los libros porque intento explicar varias cosas pero la magia es diferente a JK Rowling y TJ Klune. Es como un Frankenstein por así decirlo. Si les queda alguna duda siempre me lo pueden preguntar en los comentarios!!  
> xoxo, Alex

El sudor caía por la cien de Draco. Su mejor guerrera, Mía, era exigente hoy, dura y no le daba tiempo de descanso al agotado y falto de sueño que era Draco. Ella dio un salto fuera del ataque de Draco y luego con el palo de madera con el que entrenaban dio un golpe lo suficientemente cerca de los pies de Draco para alarmarlo, se estaba poniendo lento. A su alrededor, sus otros brujos practicaban unos contra otros y Lucie (la más pequeña, con tan solo 7 años) estaba sentada en el piso garabateando algo en un papel. En resumen eran ocho en este grupo, que eran los más pequeños supervivientes del último ataque que había menguado a los adultos hasta que no existieran más.

La mayor del grupo de Draco tan solo tenía 15 años. 

Y aun así, siempre le patean el trasero en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

“Eres un anciano” se burló Mia frente a él. Draco le sacó el dedo del medio. 

Pansy, (una de los cuatro mejores amigos de Draco) tenía niños desde los 14 hasta los 16 años, eran unos 6 sin contarla a ella. Theo tenía 7 de la misma edad y el pobre de Blaise lidiaba con 9 chicos de 17 a 19 años. Había sido duro para todos separarse pero todos admitían que así era como menos llamaban la atención y que un grupo de 30 brujos gritaría ‘ataquenme’ a kilómetros. 

Asi que a él le había asignado el grupo más vulnerable porque era el más poderoso. Draco se hubiera quejado sino hubiera estado terriblemente deprimido por la muerte de sus padres. Entrenar nuevos brujos era siempre la mejor distracción y sobre todo brujos tan prometedores como Dahja, que podía revivir a animales muertos o Kurt que podía crear huracanes. Los brujos eran en general lo mismo, podían hacer pociones, hechizos en botellitas y cualquier clase de hechizo que usará solo fuerza de voluntad y magick. Además de canalizar la fuerza de los elementos y minerales en la tierra. Pero cada brujo siempre resaltaba en algo más, como en el caso de Dahja era la necromancia, Oriana se metía en los sueños y Lucie era el mejor oráculo que había tenido en nunca.

Draco se encargaba de entrenarlos según sus habilidades tanto físicas y mágicas. En ese momento, Mia lanzó una una mano hacia delante y el viento al lado de Draco ondulo apenas un poco. Mia era de los que aún no había descubierto su especialidad. Era una chica baja y de tez oscura, de 15 años, de grandes y expresivos ojos cafés y aunque no mostraba una capacidad excepcional en las artes de la magia, era la mejor dando porrazos.

“Mia” llamo Draco antes de pasar su propio palo de madera bajo sus pies y tumbarla al piso “Tu habilidad es tu cuerpo, deja de insistir en encontrar otra” 

Draco miró a su alrededor, el único grupo en pie era Sam y  Oriana, que sudaban y Sam intentaba tirarla al piso con su poder de telequinesis, sin éxito claro. 

Los demás estaban en el piso, luciendo exhaustos, Lucie estaba comiendo una galleta y hablando en susurros con Kurt y Perseo, que tenía el cabello rubio ligeramente chamuscado. Todos se movieron para observar a Sam y Oriana. Oriana era la mayor de ellos, tenía 16 años y tenía el cabello rapado como militar; Sam tenía 3 años menos. Todos vestían igual, el mismo traje deportivo para entrenar de pantalones grises y camisa corta negra, sin zapatos porque estos eran la pesadilla para cualquier brujo. Draco los observó, Sam daba miedo cuando estaba concentrado, su cabello blanco se movía como si no hubiera gravedad y sus pies se deslizaban sin querer entre el pasto. Draco estaba muy orgulloso de su grupo, ellos no habían sido entrenados antes de la gran masacre y aún así habían estado más que dispuestos a dejar su infancia atrás por la supervivencia del grupo. A todos les había tocado muy duro, sí, pero estos eran niños (Draco todavía era un niño también, para que mentir) y ellos habían perdido su infancia por la guerra.

Y ningún lobo había venido a salvarles. 

No habían sido los lobos los asesinos esa noche, habían sido humanos y la única razón por la que los habían dejado vivos había sido porque eran demasiado pequeños para haber sido ‘marcados por el demonio’. Habían matado a todos los adultos frente a ellos. Lucie solo había tenido cinco.

Sam se inclinó hacia delante y lanzó el palo por debajo de Oriana, ella saltó hacia atrás y… se rompió una muñeca al caer. Oriana lloriqueo por lo bajo y se sentó en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas. Draco corrió hacia ella y le cogió la mano izquierda con cuidado, tocó con conciencia para notar el hueso roto

“Aún no sabes caer bien, Ori” le dice con el motivo de distraerla.

“Claro que se como caer” ella frunce el ceño “Además, Sam estaba siendo muy duro conmigo y… ¡Ah!” ella jadeó cuando Draco le jalo la mano para acomodar el hueso.

No podían ir a un doctor, eran unos niños, seguramente el servicio social los separaría y los mandaría a una casa de paso y esos imbéciles los cazarian de nuevo. Así que ellos debían saber cómo curarse, Draco implementa magia y medicina moderna para sanar más rápido.

“Vamos a casa, niños” se levanta y ayuda a Ori a hacer lo mismo, Sam luce avergonzado “Tengo que curar a esta imbecil”

Los niños se levantan, el claro del bosque era donde siempre entrenaban, estaba cerca de un arroyo y podían encender una pira si necesitaban fuego. La casa de ellos estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia, escondía entre el bosque frondoso. Era una casa enorme, de los muchos refugios de los padres de Draco. Y ahora era el cuartel general de las Serpientes (el horrible nombre que había decidido Pansy) Los niños caminaron en silencio, cansados, Kurt en algún punto había levantado a Lucie y ella estaba dormida en sus brazos, balbuceando algo por lo bajo. Perseo y Dahja llevaban todo el armamento para entrenar. Ori iba frunciendo el ceño a su lado. El bosque era un lugar amigable para brujos como ellos, los animales siempre se les acercaban, les olían los pies y se iban frente a ellos. Nunca habían sido atacados por ningún animal salvaje que no procediera después a convertirse en humano, además de que el bosque siempre les daba ingredientes de pociones poderosos.

Después de 10 minutos, la casa estaba lo suficientemente cercana como para ver el huerto de fresas allí. La casa era bonita, grande y de color azul cielo. Tenían un huerto atrás y uno adelante y alrededor de ella había un límite trazado con sangre de lobo, la mejor protección que podría haber. Draco se inclinó y con su collar de cuchilla se pinchó un dedo para que la casa reconociera su magia y no saltaran las alarmas.

“Vayan, cambiense, cerraré las protecciones” 

Ori se unió a Mia y ambas caminaron hacia la puerta donde Callum ya estaba abriendo la enorme puerta de roble. Draco se volvió para darles la espalda, se acarició el antebrazo para acariciar la palabra ‘proteger’ en sánscrito en su piel mientras decía el hechizo tres veces, Draco abrió los ojos para ver el aire frente a el brillar dos veces y luego volver a la normalidad. Nadie desde afuera sería capaz de ver la casa si no era invitado por alguien que estuviera adentro.

Cuando Draco entró, se escuchaban risas desde la cocina, Ori estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala y Mia estaba sacando cosas de uno de los armarios de pomadas de la sala, Draco se limpio los pies en la alfombra y se sentó en el piso frente a Oriana para cogerle la mano. 

“Mia, pasame la tinta para dibujar runas” pide, a sus espaldas Mia se mueve a través de los armarios.

Mia puso la espesa pasta a su lado. Draco la destapó y con su dedo empezó a dibujar a la runa Nauthiz con movimientos precisos, pronunciando el nombre por lo bajo, la runa brillo y parecía un tatuaje y no un dibujo con una pesada tinta de carbón y sangre. La hinchazón se había reducido, así que puso con cuidado la pasta blanca de sanación que le pasó Mia e inmovilizó la mano de Ori con cuidado, en una semana estaría como nueva. Ella ya tenía color en las mejillas y se levantó hacia la cocina en cuanto Draco acomodo la venda.

“Estos niños nunca me agradecen” se lamentó por lo bajo. 

Cenaron sandwiches de vegetales, el pan casero de esta semana y luego todos meditaron antes de irse a dormir, Draco y Lucie meditaron por una hora más antes de que ambos se fueran a dormir. Lucie dormía con Draco porque siempre tenía sueños premonitorios y ver el futuro siempre era peligroso. 

A las tres de la mañana algo lo despertó de golpe, haciendo que se levantara y cogiera el cuchillo más cercano. Pero solo era su teléfono, el identificador decía que era Theo.

“Aló” contestó Draco.

“Fuimos atacados” dijo Theo, se oía como si estuviera llorando.

Draco se puso más alerta, encendió la luz, en la cama, Lucie estaba acurrucada alrededor de un oso de peluche.

“¿Qué?” se alarmó Draco. Moviéndose en la habitacion.

“Si… yo… era tarde y los chicos decidieron emborracharse sin mi permiso, fueron atacados” hay un sollozo “Cinco de mis bebés están muertos, cinco” 

Draco siente el alma caerle a los pies. Cinco niños habían sido asesinados.

“¿Dónde estás? Iré por vosotros” 

“Estamos llegando donde Blaise, pero tendremos que irnos inmediatamente, no sabemos si nos siguen pero Idun está… muriendo, no tenia otra opcion”

Draco sabe cuán peligroso es, cuanto están arriesgando por Idun, pero no le importa. Es hora de reunir a la manada o esa mieda de cosas de lobos.

“Llamaré a Pansy, atravesarán el maldito país para llegar aquí, tomen caminos largos, los veré aquí en una semana” ordenó Draco.

Hay un suspiro aliviado tras la línea.

“Gracias a los dioses, los extraño tanto a todos” 

Draco ríe y cierra los ojos, esto no es una visita y una reunión feliz, esto era la preparación para la guerra que los cazadores tanto querían, y joder si Draco no iba a matarlos a todos por matar a sus niños. Los ahogaría con su propia sangre de ser necesario.

“Y nosotros a ustedes. Sean cuidadosos, tira ese telefono y compra otro” 

“Te quiero” y cuelga

Cuando se vuelve hacia la cama, Lucie está sentada en la cama, el oso en su regazo y su cabello castaño saliendo de sus trenzas de manera desordenadas.

“¿Está empezando, verdad?” preguntó ella.

Draco asiente y se acuesta de nuevo, hablara con Pansy mañana, ella estaba a tan solo tres días en auto. Lucie frunce el ceño y se estira para coger su bolsita de runas de la mesa, cierra los ojos y las tira en la cama. Draco entiende un poco, pero no mejor que Lucie, ella analiza las runas con rapidez, moviéndolas para que formen palabras.

“Manada Potter” es lo que dice, hay confusión en su voz “¿Sabes que es una manada Potter?”

Draco quiere vomitar, por supuesto que lo sabe. La manada Potter era la más importante del país y los enemigos declarados de las serpientes. Ajena a sus pensamientos Lucie vuelve a leer las runas.

“Oh. Solo tendremos suerte si somos amigos de la manada Potter ¿eso es bueno o malo?” pregunta ella, jugando entre sus dedos con la runa Uruz.

Draco la mira, sus ojos castaños están llenos de inocencia, como si no supiera de la guerra entre lobos y brujos que ha bajado sus batallas debido a los cazadores y como si no supiera que en realidad su padre había sido asesinado por un lobo Omega que le había desgarrado el cuello con los dientes.

“Lo veremos cuando todos esten aqui” dice “Ahora guarda eso y a dormir, que mañana no entrenaras por esto”

Lucie duerme sobre su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños notan su humor rápidamente, el desayuno es conejo asado que Callum y Mia habían cazado esa mañana. Draco no les dice nada, apenas son las seis de la mañana y van a entrenar antes de las malas noticias. Esta vez entrenando en la huerta de afuera, sus cualidades mágicas. La única que tuvo un gran avance fue Dahja que casi logró que el conejo muerto que había sido el desayuno despertara casi completo, excepto por su cabeza. Cansados, Draco los reúne en la sala y los sienta en el en el enorme sofá. 

“Hay malas noticias y buenas noticias” los chicos a su alrededor suspiran “La buena es que van a ver a sus hermanos la semana que viene”

La mayoría de ellos tenía un hermano mayor en los otros grupos, Callum era el hermano menor de Idun, Mia y Oriana tenían un hermano mayor en el grupo de Blaise y Sam tenía dos hermanas con Pansy. Ellos parecen felices por un momento y Callum es el primero en caer, sus ojos amarillos se entrecierran con sospecha.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta él.

Draco suspira.

“Esas son las malas noticias” hay un nuevo ambiente pesado en la sala “Theo fue atacado”

Hay un poco de shock alrededor y luego todos lucen asustados aún más, Lucie balancea sus pies descalzos y parece que está en cualquier parte menos allí. Oriana luce asustada y se sostiene la mano, Mia se apoya en su hombro, Kurt parece a punto de llorar, Perseo tiene la mirada baja y sus anteojos le caen sobre el puente de la nariz, Dahja está pálida, Callum se balancea adelante y atrás y Sam tiene la cabeza entre sus manos. 

Todos estos niños estaban tan rotos y la vida los seguía pateando, Draco odiaba al universo.

“Idun está bien”  _ eso creo  _ “Fueron con Blaise después de eso, por eso vienen aquí, creen que los están siguiendo y necesitan un lugar seguro”

“Esto no es más seguro que donde ellos estaban” asegura Dahja.

Draco aprieta los labios.

“Puede que lo sea. O no” Se mira sus manos que están llenas de tatuajes mágicos “Tengo que llamar a Pansy, si quieren se quedan conmigo o…”

Pero Kurt es el primero que niega.

“Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?” dice, hay lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_ Son niños en medio de una guerra, eso significa que son más fuerte de lo que jamás seré yo,  _ se dice Draco, así que asiente 

Suben a la oficina y llaman vía Skype a Pansy, ella contesta tras largos 5 minutos. Está en pijama y tiene el cabello revuelto. Ella nunca fue muy madrugadora.

“¿Draco?” pregunta ella “¿Por qué tienes esa mirada de que alguien ha muerto? ¿Todo está bien?” pregunta ella y se intenta alisar su cabello negro.

“Tienen que venir” dice Draco. No les dijo a sus niños que habían muerto personas, no caería ahora “Ahora, empaca todo y ven hacia acá. Es de vida o muerte, Theo y Blaise tambien vendrán”

Pansy parpadea y luego suspira, pone las manos en su frente.

“Bueno, sobre eso, tengo un problema” dice

Draco parpadeó ¿Qué podría ser peor que cuatro muertes de niños?

“¿Qué sucede?” pregunta.

“Una manada vino y pidió nuestra ayuda hace unos días, lo hice” Eso era una regla, ayudabas siempre que fueran buenos contigo “Pero un maldito lobo se imprimió en uno de mis niños y ahora no sabemos qué hacer”

Oh bueno, eso era definitivamente peor.

“¡¿Qué?!” Exclama Draco “¿Cómo,  _ en malditamente, físicamente,  _ dejaste que un perro sarnoso se acercará a tus niños?”

“¡No lo hice!” ella eleva sus manos hacia el cielo “Era un niña lobo y sabes como son, parecen perros rabiosos, y entró a la casa por la fuerza por que ‘olia a cereza y playa” Pansy hace una voz aguda, que hace que algunos niños tras Draco rian “Y Diana estaba en la sala y ya era demasiado tarde cuando entre” 

Lucie se acerca a la pantalla del computador.

“¿Es un lobo negro?” pregunta ella

Pansy parpadea y luego asiente.

“Oh bueno” exclama Lucie “Lo vi en un sueño, es amable y lucha bien, salvo a Draco de un humano ¿no crees que deberíamos traerla aquí?”

“En un sueño” repite Pansy.

Lucie asiente efusivamente.

“He soñado mucho sobre guerras últimamente, aunque también sueño sobre un lindo lobo ártico pequeño pequeño que es” Lucie hace un gesto con sus manos “del tamaño de un conejo y…”

Draco suspira ruidosamente.

“Habla con la manada, preguntales si dejarían que su lobo viniera contigo”

Pansy parece cada vez más patidifusa. 

“Un lobo, quieres que lleve a un lobo”

Draco la miró con irritación.

“Si tienes una mejor idea estoy abierto a opciones”

Pansy niega con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

“Nop, ninguna”

Draco le da una mirada exasperada.

“Te quiero aquí a más tardar en tres días, ¿entiendes?”

Pansy hace un saludo militar y luego desconecta la llamada.

Efectivamente tres días después, un grupo de personas se asoma entre los árboles a las 2 de la tarde. Son ocho personas en total, Pansy está enfrente de ellos. Hay una chica que nunca ha visto Draco, es de piel color caramelo y tiene el cabello negro y muy rizado. Es demasiado pequeña y mucho más si se comparaba con Diana, la chica de 16 años de Pansy que era una sanadora increíble y terriblemente alta con sus trenzas y su piel oscura. 

Draco y sus niños estaban vestidos igual que el grupo de Pansy, trajes de cuero negro pegado a la piel, con túnicas encima con un patron de escamas y miles de bolsillos para cosas mágicas y mortíferas. Pansy tiene su cabello recogido en una trenza francesa y luce pálida y exhausta.

“Hola, hijo de puta” saluda cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco la escuche.

“Hola Pans” saluda “¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy Black” susurra ella

Draco mueve la mano y las guardas caen con facilidad y en cuanto eso pasa Pansy se lanza sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza desde su cuello.

“¡Oh Dios Draco! ¡Te he extrañado tanto, hermanito!” 

Draco se queja, a su alrededor los chicos mayores caminan hacia los más pequeños, mirándolos con sospecha, como si no los reconocieran aunque habían sido apenas nueve meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, Diana camino hacia Oriana con la loba a su lado, que apenas le llegaba a su hombro.

Pansy susurro contra su oído.

“Algo malo ha pasado ¿no?” 

Draco asiente, y le masajea la espalda con suavidad.

“Después” le dice

_ Después de que los niños se instalen, después. _

Unas horas después, todos están sentados en la enorme mesa de comedor, Draco está sentado incómodamente a la cabecera. Todos ya terminaron de comer pero nadie se ha levantado de allí.

“Empecemos con las cuestiones” dice Draco.

La primera en hablar es una chica con cabello rosa del grupo de Pansy, ella alza la mano.

“¿Qué haremos con esa loba?” y señala a la chica que está casi sentada en el regazo de Diana, no ha hablado y apenas ha comido.

Draco suspira y mira a la chica.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” pregunta Draco con suavidad, es solo una niña.

“Kayla” susurra.

“Kayla, ¿por qué seguiste a Diana?” pregunta Draco.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, un chico de unos quince años le da una mirada y habla de manera despectiva.

“Solo te imprimaste en ella, maldito perro sarnoso”

Kayla parpadea y frunce el ceño.

“Los lobos no se pueden imprimar, ella solo huele… bien” 

Draco siente un golpe de cariño en su pecho. Su tío Severus se había enamorado de un lobo, un lobo llamado Regulus y evitó que este se convirtiera en un omega. Eso había sido un secreto a voces, pero los padres de Draco le habían enseñado que los lobos no eran malos, solo había un gran malentendido entre ellos.

“Crees que es tu compañera” dice Draco.

Las mejillas de Kayla se tiñen de rojo y no mira a nadie en la mesa.

“No creo, lo es” 

Diana la mira y frunce el ceño. Kayla la mira alarmada.

“Oh no, yo… no no. No importa que lo seas, tienes libre elección, solo hueles bien y yo… me callaré ahora”

Draco intercambia una mirada con Pansy, ella también tiene esa mirada divertida en el rostro. Kayla está de un color brillante rojo.

“Cambiando de tema” exclama Pansy “¿Por qué estamos aquí?”

Draco suspira y ahora vienen las malas noticias.

“Theo fue atacado” dice “Bueno no Theo, sus chicos salieron a emborracharse y fueron emboscados”

Hay un pesado silencio. Luego otro chico habla.

“¿Bajas?” como si fuera un número.

“Cinco” dice Draco, sus niños no lo miran “Cinco de los nuestros están muertos” 

Pansy pone las manos en su rostro y sus hombros se hunden dentro de su túnica. 

“Por eso nos estas reuniendo” dice Diana

Lucie levanta la mano. Draco la señala pero…

“Antes de que ella hable, ella es mi mejor oráculo”

Lucie asiente de manera efusiva y comienza hablar, coge un vaso con agua y lo balancea en su dedo meñique.

“También tenemos que unirnos a la manada Potter, es la única forma. Los cazadores se están reuniendo. En mi sueño son cientos de ellos, hay una un hombre mayor, tiene la cara desfigurada” ella no ha dejado de mirar el vaso “Y va a asesinar a Theo”

Hay un silencio en la mesa, Draco quiere golpearse contra ella.

“Lucie, ¿que hablamos sobre no decir cosas del futuro que puedan asustar a otros?” pregunta.

Lucie parpadea sus ojos fuera del vaso y mira a Draco.

“Que está mal, lo siento”

“¿Ella siempre es así?” pregunta Diana, mirándola preocupada.

Sam habla.

“Estaba mucho peor, solía salir y venir de la inconsciencia durante una premonición”

Draco asiente y Lucie abre la boca y luego la cierra, como si supiera que no debía decir lo que estaba pensando. 

“Así que iremos a la guerra” exclama una chica.

Draco odia el universo más que nada en la vida. 

“No” dice “Solo los mayores de 17 irán, nadie más” sentencia.

Hay revuelo en la mesa, muchos chicos se levantan. Ninguno de ellos cumplía la regla y aunque estaba seguro de que eran infinitamente poderosos y los mejores luchadores que podrían tener a su lado, pero eran  _ niños  _ y eso no iba a pasar mientras Draco estaba al mando. La chica del pelo rosa estaba de pie y vociferando.

“¡NO! Eso no va a pasar. Somos… somos un equipo” ella está llorando ahora “Esos imbéciles mataron a mis padres, ustedes son mi familia ahora, no irán a la guerra sin mi y ¡tendrán que amarrarme a un maldito sótano!”

Una ola de ‘a mi tambien’ se alza. Incluso el maldito traidor de Kurt (el Kurt que lo adoraba) lo dijo con suavidad.

“Los entiendo” asegura Draco “Pero ustedes son unos  _ niños  _ y el mundo es injusto, pero yo no lo soy. Mientras esté vivo ninguno de ustedes se enfrentará a ellos ¿me entendieron?” 

“Pero Draco…”

“No, él tiene razón” dice Pansy “Nos ayudaran pero no estarán en el frente directo”

“Eso no es justo” dice Kayla “Los lobos pelean desde que tienen diez años” 

Draco parpadea hacia ella considerando asesinarla, debe darse cuenta porque se encoge en la silla.

“Nosotros no somos lobos que se sanan instantáneamente” dice Draco entre dientes.

Y es entonces cuando Lucie habla.

“Divide y vencerás. Equipos, equipos. Lobos pequeños cuidando a brujos pequeños” sus ojos están congelados “Trampas, los niños son buenas con trampas” 

Draco sabía de qué estaba hablando. 

“Esa… esa es una buena estrategia” dice Pansy.

Draco camina hacia Lucie sabiendo que seguía a continuación. La puso contra su cuerpo y ella se acurruco contra él.

Unas noches más tarde Draco soño con lo que había soñado desde que había salvado a ese estúpido lobo hace dos años, él estaba apoyado en su espalda en una cama desconocida y un chico, apenas un poco mayor se cierne sobre él, era moreno y de brillantes ojos verdes y malditamente apuesto, con la marca de futuro alfa en la frente. Y Draco le rogaba para que lo anudará. Lo peor era que Draco sabía quién era ese lobo, su nombre era Harry Potter y era el líder de la manada Potter. La manada a la que tendrían que recurrir en cuanto Blaise y Theo estuvieran aquí ¿sería malo si saltaba por un puente?

Blaise y Theo llegaron una semana después de Pansy. No habían llamado y Dahja había insistido que no estaban muertos y por lo tanto no podía rastrearlo. Intentaron hacer hechizos rastreadores, pero una chica llamada Eider de Pansy les recordó que un chico de Blaise era especializado en esconder rastros. Así que un dia simplemente vieron a un grupo de chicos todos vestidos de negro y túnicas acercarse. Kurt había dado la alarma y pronto todos estaban allí, Los mayores protegiendo a los pequeños y Lucie al lado de Draco. Pero cuando Blaise se bajó la capucha para mostrar su piel morena y una nueva cicatriz a través de su mejilla. Draco extiende su palo de plata y señala la garganta de Blaise a través de las guardas, todos los que lo acompañaban se tensaron y pusieron una pose defensiva.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?” pregunta Draco.

Los ojos de Blaise brillan, él sabe que está en ventaja. Pero son hermanos y aunque a ambos les encanta tener peleas-a-muerte-no-tan-a-muerte debían mostrar un sentimiento de unidad.

“Blaise Adrien Zabini” dice

Draco quita el palo de su garganta y mueve la mano. En un momento a otro Draco con Balise sobre sus caderas y su boca probando la piel. Draco ríe sin poder evitarlo. 

“Parecer un maldito perro, dejame” le grita y le empuja los hombros.

“Te extrañe” dice.

Draco siente su pulso tartamudear. Las cosas habían quedado… tensas con Blaise la última vez que se habían visto y por tensas se refiere a que habían cogido de manera salvaje porque no sabían que tan pronto podrían verse. No se amaban (Draco estaba 90% seguro de ello) pero las hormonas son difíciles de manejar y el sentimiento de desolación por la muerte de los adultos los golpeó a todos de diferentes maneras.

“Blaise, hay niños aquí” le dice Draco y se lo logra quitar de encima.

Blaise ríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

“Lo olvidé, viví con adolescentes nueve meses, entiendeme” 

Draco se levanta, Callum está abrazado a Idun como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mia y Oriana le gritaban a lo que Draco suponía era su hermana mayor. Sam estaba mirando a dos chicas mayores que él y también con el cabello blanco con el ceño fruncido. Diana revisaba a los heridos mientras Kayla estaba incómodamente cerca de ella.

“Reunión” exclamó Draco “Tengo que hablar con Theo, Pansy y Blaise. Diana hará recuento de heridos, Mia puede ayudarte es buena sanando. Kurt, ayudalos a limpiarse y Oriana y Sam vayan a las cocinas con un grupo de Pansy para hacer suficiente comida para todos” y Draco se da la vuelta antes de que alguien pueda replicar y entra a la casa.

Lucie le coge la mano y camina con él, Draco no dice nada. Ella se sentía mal con extraños alrededor. Había más futuros para ver, según ella. Cuando están los cuatro en la oficina, Draco se abraza a Theo. Ellos no son mucho de contacto pero Draco puede ver el dolor en los ojos de Theo.

“Lo siento, no debió pasar eso”

Theo suspira.

“Eran unos niños” susurra.

Draco no quiere darles más malas noticias, de verdad que no. Pero esconderselos sólo porque estaban tristes y eso, tampoco era justo. Se aleja de Theo y le acaricia la mejilla antes de hablarles a ambos. Blaise se da cuenta de lo malo que debe ser porque se pone pálido

“Lucie dice que se viene la guerra” 

“¿Que?” dice Blaise 

Lucie, muy adecuadamente decide no hablar y se sienta sobre el escritorio para empezar a jugar con un lápiz de manera ausente.

“Los cazadores se están reuniendo, ya no son un grupo desorganizado, tienen un líder” dice Theo con los ojos cerrados.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” ataca Pansy.

“Mis chicos y yo estábamos investigando sobre eso, y un cazador que logramos mantener vivo se lo dijo a Idun” Draco se sienta en un sofá y pone la cara en sus manos.

Una cosa era que Lucie lo dijera, que mientras era una fuente confiable, el futuro siempre podía cambiar por las decisiones de los involucrados. Pero que Theo se los confirmara daba ganas de vomitar.

“¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?” pregunta Blaise.

“No quería contarlo dos veces, lo siento” parece que va a decir algo pero Lucie lo interrumpe.

“El teléfono va a sonar” dice, casualmente

Y el celular de Draco suena y el identificador reza ‘Manada Potter’ Tiene ganas de no contestar.


End file.
